14 de febrero
by lady Sesshoumaru
Summary: Sasuke, volvio a escuchar lo que no devia, que hara para complacer a cierto Kitsune sexy?. Sera capas de trasformarce en un Neko? -Naru… -Ïe, Sasu-chan…los gatos no hablan… solo maúllan – sonrío con malicia observando aquel semblante acalorado d


Lady: Ku ku ku aquí vengo yo para torturar a sasu-bunny!!! *o*

Sasu: es san Valentín maldita vieja ..¬¬

Lady: y eso que Teme …¬¬

Naru: si no seas muy mala ^^

Lady: KYA! Si tu me lo pides puedo ahcer uan esppcion pequeña ( abrazando a Naru ) NARU-KIWAIII .

SaI: que aburrido es eso

Gaara. Tu te callas…¬¬

Aclaraciones...

-(N/A)… algún comentario de una servidora

-"..."...pensamientos

-(...)..Conciencia o alterego...^.^

**-****Blalala/blalabla**/ - traducción de alguna palabra

_**.**__**u **__****__**- cambia de escena o tiempo.**_

Oxoxoxox

**San Valentín**

By Angie

Maldita suerte…

¿Quien demonios había inventado este estupido día?... ¿Quien osaba meterlos en ese tipo de embrollos? A él al gran Sasuke Uchiha. Bufó molesto con todo el asunto, él no tendría que estar allí, no señor…

-(Eres el mismo de siempre, eres tu el que se complica)- dijo su conciencia muy acorde a su áspero carácter rió divertida

-"No es cierto"- afirmo la razón con arrogancia.

-(Bueno si no es así ¿Que demonios hacemos aquí?) –replico con malicia.

-"Tsk…"

La maldita conciencia tenia razón… era demasiado evidente que esperaba a que esa maldita tienda abriera… ¿y porque? Porque otra vez había escuchado _murmullos en la noche_… ¿Que no había aprendido la primera ves?

-(No, claro que no. Los malos hábitos nunca se pierden)

-Hmmm- magullo con fastidio.

Era cierto que el mismo tenía la culpa, ese maldito habitó de escuchar a su amante mientras duerme no se le había ido con los años. La prueba de ello era que estaba allí sentado en una banca esperado que ese negocio abriera.

_**.**_

Bien todo había comenzado, hacia 4 semanas; Una de esas noches, en las que tu, Mi dobe, regresaste de una misión de varias semanas. Alborotado y feliz como era tu costumbre, lleno de energía a pesar de lo trabajosa y dura que fuera la misión. Tiraste tu traje de Anbu a un costado, guardaste tus armas en lugar seguro y te metiste en la bañera para luego salir listó para dale vuelta nuestras vidas, como es tu costumbre. Eres un Dobe, y aun así no puedo vivir sin ti… eso lo sabes y te aprovechas bastardo.

No se como te las arregló para que los gemelos terminaran con su padrino, dicho sea de paso están de visita por un par de semanas nada mas. Bueno si se como logras que cumplan tus caprichos, tu y esa hermosa sonrisa llena de calidez y picardía convencen a cualquiera -"Pues mierda ¿Quien te niega algo?… ¡joder si no mírame! Estoy aquí como idiota ninfomano esperando el regreso, que se muy bien será pronto… - pensé con la ansiedad a flor de piel.

La espera no fue larga, entraste al cuarto por una ventana, hace tiempo que no lo haces me arrinconas contra la pared me besas; Todo pasó rápido como un acto desesperado, es que fueron dos semanas, es mucho tiempo para cualquiera, especialmente para nosotros dos.

Se que los niños me mantiene ocupado y distraído en el trascurso del día, y como no hacerlo si tiene esa híper actividad tan tuya. Pero por las noche… Kami-sama necesito duchas de agua fría… Esto de ser padres a veces es frustrante, pero nunca fui más feliz. Lo sabes, aunque no lo digas, de hecho todo el mundo lo sabe ¡Demonios! si perdí mi tan prestigioso orgullo al cargar esa barriga enorme durante 9 meses.

Bien, se que ya no me miran igual, así con miedo como antes, si con respeto porque los mato si dicen algo. Muchos nos han criticado, digo esos ancianos hipócritas, aunque a ti no te importo mucho lo que dijeron. Eres un Baka, ¿Sabias?… lo malo es que te creo cuando me afirmas cosas viéndome a los ojos te creo… ósea que eso me hace tan baka como tu ¿no es así?

-_Ya se les pasara – dijiste mientra sonreías para luego besarme_…

Pero a pesar de que ya llevamos 5 años de casados, nos siguen mirando como bichos raros, no es que me importe que va, por mi se van todos al mismo infierno. Mientas no se metan con mi familia pueden decir lo que quieran.

Pero me estoy desviando del tema principal. Veamos ¿en que me quede? Ya recordé…

Así que cuando logre que te durmieras, luego de varias rondas de sexo salvaje, no tengo otro modo de describirlo, no soy muy bueno para detallar sentimientos así que se joden si no entienden. Como les decía te dormiste, al fin. Me quede allí observándote, luego aproveche un momento de descuido y me fui al baño a asearme, regresar enseguida, aun permanecías en el mismo lugar, me recosté junto a ti.

Deberías estar cansado para no sentir cuando me levanté. Ya que siempre saltas sobre mi cuando me descuido, ¡Maldito degenerado! en verdad no sabia de donde sacaba la capacidad de estar en movimiento tanto tiempo, se que el kyubi tiene mucho que ver pero bueno.

A lo que quería contarles…

Estaba por quedarme dormido cuando lo escuche murmurar, hacia mucho que no lo hacia así que me pico al curiosidad me puse de costado y me quede viéndote, la luz de la luna me permitía ver tu trigueña piel y tu semblante de niño que no pierdes con los años.

-_Que lindo seria_… - murmuraste – _Si lindo…- _una sonrisa muy linda se dibujo en tu rostro.

-"¿De quién mierda esta hablando?" – Me pregunte – "Maldito Dobe si me estas engañando yo…"

-(Maldito celoso deja pensar idioteces y pregúntale de que habla)- _mi linda_ conciencia siempre era igual siempre estaba de parte del dobe y no de mi lado.

-"¿De que carajo hablas?"- le pregunte con fastidio.

-(Eres patético…)

-…- rechine los dientes – "Hable de una vez"- ordene.

-(¿Recuerdas que Naru habla dormido?) – me dijo con sorna.

Como para olvidar ese detalle, que me hizo ver como un dramático idiota delante de todo el pueblo de gente chismosa y sin nada que hacer que criticarme a mí. (N/A: Leer _**Murmullos en la noche**_ by Angie XD), pero eso era historia pasada y no pienso recordarla ahora.

-"Y si el dobe hablaba dormido y si tal vez…"- pensé un momento - ya entiendo – murmure

-(Hasta que caes baka)

-"Tu cállate"- ordene mientras me acomodaba mejor para poder escuchar a mi rubio- Oye Naru- hable con suavidad cerca de si oído.

-¿_Mm_?- respondiste.

-¿Quien es lindo? –cuestione tranquilo.

-_Mi Neko_- respondiste y me llene de intriga.

-Neko…- murmure- ¿Cual Neko?

_-Al que amo…_

-"Yo lo MAATO!"- grite mentalmente.

-(¡Menudo idiota! sigue preguntándole que si lo matas me quedare con al intriga) – inhale y exhalé para clamarme…

-¿Que Neko Naru?… Anda dime…

-_Sasu-neko_ – confesaste - _mmmhh se ve lindo con su colita y orejitas negras…- _sin mas se volteo y siguió durmiendo dejándome a mi con la cara roja y la mente alborotada.

Bueno… mi mente se disparo a quién sabe dónde, si ya lo dije soy adicto a ese rubio degenerado, aspirante a Hokage. Y mas aun cuando sueñas conmigo, joder uno tiene orgullo. Tengo que mantener a ralla a toda esa horda de locas que quieren llamar tu atención.

-…- Al escuchar esa fantasía, el calor de mi cuerpo se extendió, creo que ese odiado color rojo tomo todo mi cuerpo- "Dobe pervertido" – pensé sonriendo de lado.

-(¿Pero te gusta la idea niñito?… a mi si, si no quieres yo me disfrazó para Naru-chan) – hasta podía ver a la entupida conciencia mía, lista y con el traje puesto.

-"Cállate y veta a dormir"- ladre ofuscado no me gustó nada ese comentario.

-(Maldito celoso…)- espeto ofendida y desapareció.

Bien una vez solo, acaricia su mejilla y pensé que ese seria el perfecto regalo Para San Valentín, si demonios me he vuelto un cursi. ¿Mira en lo que me he convertido por dejarme llevar por este sentimiento? YO, Sasuke Uchiha, pensando en un estupido regalo para el Dobe de Naruto.

OK, la idea la tenia, solo que el valor para ir a comprar el infernal traje, era otra cosa. Conforme los días pasaron pospuse toda acción aprovechando cada momento para compartirlo contigo y los gemelos, la rutina nos envolvió, era agradable tenerte en casa. Pero jamás lo diré, primero muerto. Tú habías llegada alboroto a todos. Nuestro ordenado hogar, hasta hacia un día silencioso, ahora estaba lleno de gente como siempre pasa cuando estas por mas de una semana.

Debo confesar que no me molesta tanto como antes. Salvó cuando llega mi Nii-san, su esposa y ese torbellino de sobrino que me cargo. En verdad Naruto, no se porque no me dejas matarlo, si siempre hace llorar a mis hijos, joder si parece disfrutar al torturarlos… Y ni pensar en lo que pasar a cuando Uma-san tenga su segundo hijo… Pobrecitos mis niños, ya es bastante tienen en soportar al monstruito llamado Taiyö Uchiha como para que halla otro con el mismo afán de joderlos…

Entre discusiones con la visita(N/A: léase Hermano y familia), días de campo y cenas románticas la primera semana pasó volando, a mediados de la segunda semana me enviaron a mí de misión. Ósea que no tuve mucho tiempo para ir a comprar o averiguar donde podía comprar mi supuesto regalo.

La misión simple, que me tendría de regreso en 3 o 4 días, se complico y me toco estar fuera una semana completa. Maldije mi suerte, el 14 de febrero se acercaba con rapidez y yo sin nada preparado.

Al regresar fui recibido por nuestra amiga Sakura, ella me informo que mi esposo había salido de emergencia a Suna por un envío especial de Tsunade, así que ella estaba cuidando de los pequeños Akari y Kurai.

Los niños al verme se colgaron de mí, gritando y riendo al mismo tiempo, como solía hacerlo Naruto de niño. Sonrío inevitablemente, esos niños son tan presido a su padre que me asombra que también sean míos. Sino fuera por el detalle de que ambos tienen la piel blanca y cierta arrogancia que mi querido dobe nunca tuvo, realmente pensaría que no tiene nada mío. Pero solo en eso tiene a mi en lo demás se parecían a él, todo el resto era Usumaki, el cabello rubio, los ojos enormes y azules, la sonrisa esa que derrite témpanos.

Por otro lado estaba Lee, quien había ido con Hanyuo y conmigo, fue recibido por sus dos hijas quienes era nunca mezcla exacta entre él y su esposa Sakura; Neji desapareció apresurado a ver a su esposa Hinata que estaba pronta a dar a luz a su tercer hijo…

Si todos estaban muy normales y felices, salvo yo y el detalle de ese traje que debía comprar.

_**.**_

Bien he me aquí, a un días del dichoso 14 de febrero y sin mi famoso traje, en el transcurso de la semana siguiente a mi regreso había ido varias veces por ese rumbo, pero siempre me asaltaba cierto, ¿como decirlo sin parecer un idiota?…

-(¿Cobardía?)

-…-

OK, me daba vergüenza por eso me volvía o pasando de largo. No podía creer que el ir a compra un insignificante pedazo de tela me pusiera de los nervios, me gustaba mas cuando mis sentimientos y sensaciones estaban ocultas bajo una mascara de persona prepotente y arrogante; No es que no lo sea o no. O si esta puesta la dichosa mascar o no, solo es que mi lado perceptivo sale con más frecuencia y me torno algo impulsivo.

-Es suficiente – magulle poniéndome de pie de aquella banca donde me pase media mañana sentado. Por suerte Naruto aun no regresaba, había enviado un ave mensajera diciendo que llegaría esa noche sin falta, y conociéndolo no dudaba que lo haría, era por eso que tenia que hacerlo tenía que cumplir la fantasía de su esposo.

-"¿A quien quería engañar?"- razoné.

-(A mi no)

-"Eso ya lo se…"- por lo que veía a mi vos interior ya no podía engañarla… asíque afirme en mi cabeza lo que realmente quería hacer.

Quería disfrazarse para poder tarárselo con ganas a mi sexy zorrito"

-(Ufff..... que novedad….) - se burlo mi idiota inner

-….Tsk…- chasquee mi lengua ignorando el comentario y aclarado ese punto. Cruzó la calle a paso firme llego hasta la llamativa entrada donde se leía _**Ropa de fantasía**_. Abrió la puerta de la tienda. El tintinar de una campana altero más sus nervios haciéndolo saltar.

-Buenos días…- saludo una mujer de tez morena que se encontraba tras un mostrador– ¿en que puedo ayudarlo?

-Bueno... – comencé a decir pero no pude articular otra palabra – "¿maldita lengua desde cuando no obedece?"

-(gatito cobarde jajajaja)- rió mi descarada vos interior.

-…- Fruncí el seño ante aquel apelativo

-¿Le gustaría ver primero antes de hacer su elección final? - dijo alguien desde algún lugar de la tienda, con mis ojos alertas buscaron a la dueña de la vos, y la encontré en un ala superior observándome desde un miradorcillo con sus ojos carmín como evaluando no se que - disculpe si lo asuste Uchiha-san

-No lo hizo – magulle algo ofendido con esas mujeres que osaban poner en tela de juicio su arte anbu.

-Bien…

-…- Ya era malo entrar aun lugar así, pero que te reconocieran era peor, intente darme vuelta y salir de allí pero la morena ya me cerro el pasó.

-No se preocupe somos muy discreta.- afirmo con una sonrisa de niña.

-Si no fuese así ya nos hubiéramos fundido - contesto la de ojos rojos, quien bajaba las escaleras con prontitud - y díganos Uchiha-san ¿que es lo que desea? ¿Tiene algo pensado?- esos dos pares de ojos inquisidores y picaros me taladraron con al mirada.

-Neko - dije apenas –"Maldita sea parezco noviecita en su primera visita al sex shop"- una risotada de mi conciencia me altero más – "Tu mantente callado"- ordene.

-¿Para usted o su esposo? –cuestiono la otra.

-…- el calor acudió a mi cara, porque demonios no me quede en casa con mis hijos, preparando un entupido pastel de ramen o algo así…

-Supongo que es para usted, ya que a Usumaki-san lo veo más como un zorrito- replico la más alta.

-Si tienes razón One-chan.

-Bien veamos que hay por aquí…

En el trascurso de los siguientes 45 minutos aproximadamente, no pude pronunciar palabras, ellas iban y venían entre los trajes, poniendo uno sobre otro frente a mí, también agregaban diferentes accesorios.

-"Por el gran kami-sama solo iba por un traje de neko no pensaba ponerme delantal mucho menos disfrazarme de enfermera"… - pensé con asombro al ver la cantidad de cosas que ponían frente a mi.

-(Jajajaja pero es divertido pensar como te veras con ese trajecito de conejo…Sasu-bunny)

-"Cállate maldito pervertido"- espete con fastidio, ¿como se atreve a decir eso?

Quise gritarles que se detuvieran, que me dejaran en paz, pero no le vi el caso, con negarme a ponerme algo de esa mierda, obviamente usando la técnica de mi mirada fría, estaría todo resulto. Al menso eso creo pero…

O esas mujeres no tenían sangre en las venas, o se entrenaban muy bien con alguien en ningún momento se amedrentaron con mis gruñidos y mirada de hielo.

-No se preocupe Uchiha-san esto será un secreto profesional- afirmo la mas baja, de cabello castaño y ojos café.

-Si me hace el favor de pasar al vestido – dijo la de mirada carmín y cabello color chocolate, mientras me empujaba con gentileza hacía el cuarto con espejos.

-Pero… - intente protestar pero ya estaba en el cubículo con espejos que me rodeaban en 360º -"¿joder y ahora que?" – me pregunte.

-No se preocupe tanto – escuche que una de esas femeninas - nosotras le elegiremos el mejor traje para impresionar a su pareja – afirmo sin inmutarse.

-Si Uchiha-san si no lo hacemos le regalamos el traje que usted quiera- afirmo la morena de ojos café.

-Bien dicho Reika-chan- felicito la mayor – ¡Esa es la actitud positiva!

-jajaja gracias Asumi- One-chan.

-…- bien era oficial, esas mujeres estaban locas, y él estaba en manos de ellas – "Lo que hago por ti Dobe"- suspire ahogadamente al ver un estupido trajecito de caperucita roja que pusieron junto a uno de gatita rosa si había que ver los volados y encajes que tenia… Dios –"¿Que carajo estaban pensando esas dos?"

Evite todo lo que pude el no dejarme llevar por mi agrio carácter, si ya estaba ahí era mejor que comprar el maldito disfraz y me largarme de una vez. Bien me pasaron varios los cual tuve que probarme; Eran agradables la vista, pero muy incómodos.

No voy a decir que no me quedaban bien, las vendedoras sabían su oficio, y luego de probarme tres o cuatro, me decidí por uno en particular.

-Me quedo con el tercero - dije desde dentro del cambiador, ni muerto salgo con eso puesto.

-Buena elección – afirmo al mayor de las dos.

-Si pero aun no elige los accesorios – recordó la mas baja.

-No me pondré nada más - gruñí

-Pero el disfraz no estar completo - alego la castaña

-Dije que no- repetí con hastío.

-Por favor pruébese el que eligió.- intervino la de ojos carmín - que nosotras nos encargamos de traerle lo demás

Obedecía regañadientes, me sentía estupido y avergonzado, pero bueno todo sea por ese maldito día de los enamorado… Puaj… ¿como puedo pensar así? Me doy asco…

-"La culpa es tuya Dobe"

-(NO la culpa es TUYA)

-"Tu no te metas nadie te llamo"

-(Mira astriñido)- gruño con descaro – (Naru-chan no tiene la culpa que seas tan curioso y te metas ideas pervertidas en al cabeza)- defendió mi vos interior.

-"Lame botas"

-(Lame bolas)

-"¿COMO TE ATREVES?"

-(Me atrevo porque se que lo eres…) – suspiro para tranquilizarse -(joder si es tan complicado hacerle ese regalo TU esposo pues lárgate de aquí y listo)- refuto con decisión – (Al fin y al cabo él no espera esto y si no puedes ya déjate de joder Uchiha cobarde)

-¿Uchiha –san se encuentra bien?

-Hm…- respondió

-Lo digo porque hace rato lo estamos llamando y

-Estoy bien demen los accesorios para poder irme –ordeno con vos cansina.

-Aquí los tiene señor

Le pasaron dos o tres accesorios que no eran demasiado exagerados y quedaban muy bien, observo cada detalle gracias ese vestidor llenos de espejos. Sonrío con soberbia.

-(Nada mal)

-"ku ku klu" – reí mentalmente- "esto no te lo esperas Dobe"

-(Huy …imagina su cara!)- exclamo la conciencia mas que excitada con el asunto.

-Me lo llevo- dijo por fin ignorando completamente el comentario de su inner, se saco el atuendo y los accesorios.

-Perfecto ya se lo envolvemos – dijo la de ojos cafés.

Luego de pagarlo, ambas mujeres lo vieron retirarse de la tienda. Al cerrar la puerta ambas se apoyaron en la pared de forma cansada.

-Ufff… es como nos había dicho Tenshi-sama – comentó Asumi

-Si menos mal que nos advirtió, creo que me hubiera muerto si me mira así en al calle – afirmo Reika

-Si pero neko que maúlla…

-No araña….nee?

-Eso deberíamos preguntarle a Naruto- nii-san

-¿Quieres que nos mate su celos marido?

-No gracias…- ambas se miraron durante un rato, no aguantaron la risa comenzaron reír a carcajadas.

_**.**_

**La noche había llegado****… **

En la mansión Uchiha-Usumaki, específicamente en el cuarto de los niños, se llevaba acabo una pequeña charla.

-¿Papi? – llamo uno de sus pequeños

-Dime Akari-chan

-¿Oto-chan? – cuestionó con un pucherito triste.

-El dijo que llegaría esta noche – afirmo mientras acariciaba la rubia cabecita.

-**Tori**! **/pajaro**/ – señalo el otro rubito.

-Si tienes razón Kurai-chan, su Oto-san envió un ave avisando que llegaría de noche, por ya es tarde, por eso deben dormirse y lo verán mañana.

-Un rato mas- suplicaron ambos niños usaron sus trucos mas rebuscados para conseguir el permiso de esperara a su Oto-san pero no, Sasuke era muy estricto con los horarios y aunque había cedido al dejarlos un par de horas mas, había llegado la hora de dormir y punto

-Vamos niños mañana cuando despierten su padre estará con ustedes todo el día

-**KÖEN!!/ Parque!!/-** corearon felices

-Tal vez

-WIIII!!!- aplaudieron

-Sasu-haha **DÖWA! /cuento**/…

-**Ïe Kyoku/ No canción**/

-Ninguna de las dos se duermen que es tarde- replico

-Onegai Sasu-haha – lo adularon usando esos ojitos lastimeros-" son iguales a su padre ¡maldito dobe manipulador!"- pensé al ver aquellas caritas - de acuerdo un cuento, ya saben que el que canta es su Chichi – comenté casual ocultando una sonrisa estupida al ver comos e le iluminaban los ojitos.

-Hai!

-¿que cuento quieren escuchar?

-Ero-senin!!!- volvieron a gritar con entusiasmó.

-¿He?- un tic nervioso apareció en su ceja izquierda. Que mierda le contaba su estupido esposo, ¿acaso estaba pervirtiendo a los niños con esos libros lujuriosos de ese ermitaño degenerado?

Antes de que pudiera cuestionar algo o salir de su cólera contra si koibito, los niños se pusieron de pie sobre la cama y ayudándose alcanzaron la parte superior de la repisa, casi con horror el menor de los Uchiha vio como ambos caían hacia atrás. Sasuke alcanzo a atraparlos en el aire.

-Domo haha!

-Domo arigato sasu-haha!

-¿Se puede saber que hacen?

**-Yomu****kyōkasho****/lee libro/ - **sus regordetas manos sujetaban un libro envuelto en una tela.

**-****¿**Este?...- imposible ser estricto cuando usan ese encanto tan inocente.

-hai!

-Bien… - lo desenvolvió, al abrirlo pudo ver la caligrafía de Jiraiya-san comenzó a leer - "_**Las maravillosa aventuras de un ninja intrépido llamado Naruto**_"

30 minutos después ambos dormían salio del cuarto…

La figura del Uchiha menor, se deslizo por el pasillo, acababa de hacer dormir a su hijo. Sonrío sin poder evitarlo, como los amaba. Era increíble que tuviera una familia y todo gracias a su querido Dobe.

Bien era hora de preparar la sorpresa, hacia ya cuarenta y cinco minutos era san Valentín. Y según esperaba su rubio no tardaría en aparecer. El baño estaba listo al igual que la comida, el ambiente, bien era hora de cambiarse y esperar a su presa…

Apenas cruzó la puerta de su cuarto supo que no estaba solo en al habitación, sus ojos negros acostumbrados a la oscuridad observaron cada rincón, en busca del intruso. Los sentidos estaban alertas, se preguntaba como fue Tan descuidado para no notar al intruso.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar sintió la presencia a su espalda, giro con rapidez dispuesto a atacar pero se detuvo al vislumbrar unos preciosos orbes azul cielo.

-¡Hola Teme!- saludo el idiota antes de que contestara con un insulto tomo mi rostro y me beso con pasión. Sin importarme nada más me deje guiar a la cama, pero de pronto recordé el disfraz… Rompí el beso y gruñí

-¡Vea bañarte!

-No quiero- refunfuñaste mientras volvías a besarme

-Naruto…- necesite mucho auto control para poder hablar mientras besaba mi cuello- ve a bañarte ahora…si lo haces te daré una sorpresa

-¿De verdad? - cuestionaste con tu mejor cara de niño

-Claro dobe ¿por quien me tomas?…

-Vuelvo en 5 minutos – saliste disparado al baño

-Baka… -murmure mientras me incorporaba. Debía hacer las cosas rápidamente.

_**.**_

Naruto salio del baño envuelto en una simple y diminuta toalla, su cuerpo aun fresco dejaba ver aquellas gotas que resbalaban de su cabello húmedo. A pesar de lo oscuridad de la habitación noto a su koi, parado en un rincón oscuro del cuarto.

-¿Nee Teme que te traes? - cuestiono dando un paso. Como respuesta escucho una especie de ronroneo- ¿Teme no me asustes que tienes?- sin respuesta otra ves se acerco dos pasó mas - Sasuke no estoy bromean…do – los ojos azules se abrieron, al notar la figura que se acercaba a paso sumamente lento.

Trago grueso al ver a su esposo enfundado en un traje negro con una especia de pelaje, que no dejaba nada librado a la imaginación, de su encrespado peinado surgían dos peludas orejas tan negras como su cabello, y la larga cola la traía enroscada en su estrecha cintura…

-Sasu…- murmuro intentando comprender un poco la situación.

-Gggrrrrrrrrr- fue la respuesta mientras que lamia su cara, luego su cuello.

-Mmm… que gatito más mimoso - murmuro el blondo mientras se dejaba mimar por aquella criatura peluda y traviesa…- ¿tienes hambre neko-chan? - Cuestiono mientras guiaba al **Kurio neko /Gato negro**/ a la cama.

-GRRRRRR- ronroneo el felino mientras de un tirón hizo volar la diminuta toalla, dejando expuesto a un erecto miembro, con gula se relamió los labios. Llevo ambas manos hacia el músculo palpitante, lo degusto con la punta de la lengua haciendo que un gemido escapara de la garganta del rubio que no se perdía detalle de el trabajo de su gatito.

-Se bueno gatito – pidió Usumaki entre jadeos mientras empujaba un poco la cabeza renegrida exigiendo algo más de contacto de aquellos labios.

-Mh? – cuestiono desde su postura aun lamiendo la cabeza del duro miembro.

-Anda Sasu se buen gatito y tomate tu lechita – regalándole una sonrisa lujuriosa el neko obedeció, engulléndose tola la extensión de aquel pedazo de carne caliente, a un ritmo vertiginoso lo sacaba y metía en la boca haciendo que los jadeos roncos de el portador del Kyubi fueran más fuertes – AHHH…Sasu…Amor…- llamaba

Aquel llamado desesperado fue como el detonante, el vaivén de la boca se acelero más mientras que los testículos eran masajeados con maestría. Podía sentir Naruto estaba apuntó de llegar al orgasmo. Y no se equivoco, un segundo después el semen inundo su boca de una forma violenta, trago lo que pudo pero cierta cantidad escapo por al comisura de su boca. Cuando levanto su mirada aun relamiéndose los labios, sonrío sabiendo que esto aun no terminaba. Los ojos de su esposo tenían ese brillo tan particular que el solo había visto.

-Mmmm.... ven aquí gatito aun no termino contigo – pidió el blondo jalando a su koi contra su pecho, para besarlo con renovada pasión las manos vagaban por aquel cuerpo cubierto solo en las partes meramente necesaria. En cuestión de minutos el menor de los Uchihas aun enfundado en aquel traje, comenzó a jadear intentando vanamente controlar los espasmos de placer que le producía aquellos dedos en su interior. Su mente ya no razonaba solo sentía que quería su esposo **Ya,** dentro de el.

-Naru…

-Ïe, Sasu-chan…los gatos no hablan… solo maúllan – sonrío con malicia observando aquel semblante acalorado de su koi. Aun a su pesar Sasuke obedeció pero tan bajo que no pudo ser apreciado - No te eh oído gatito

-Miaauuu

-¿Quieres más gatito?- cuestiono el rubio mientras masturbaba con velocidad a su amante, el moreno asintió – ha… habla gatito dime ¿que quieres?

-Miiiiauuuu – maúllo lastimeramente

Fue entonces que sin previo aviso se introdujo en aquella cavidad tan estrecha, haciendo que ambos jadearan por el asombro y placer. Sin poder hablar y expresarse, siguiendo el juego al que estaba sometido, lo único que el quedaba al oji negro era lamer y ronronear a su amante y así lo hizo alentándolo para que se moviera.

Naruto entendió a la perfección el pedido, podía sentir las manos de su esposo apretando su piel a sus espaldas, aquellos guantes largos con garras lastimaban su piel pero no le importo nada, comenzó moverse con lentitud, provocando la desesperación de su felino amante.

Las garras se clavaron aun más, mientras que los maullidos y ronroneos se acrecentaron haciendo que Naruto se excitará aun más. Aumento el ritmo para complacer a su alocado amante, para luego volver a un ritmo lento.

Frustrado por ese juego estupido Sasuke mordió el hombro de su koibito, provocando que con un movimiento rápido Naruto se incorporara arrastrándolo consigo. La Nueva posición era terriblemente placentera ya que el felino ahora se encontraba literalmente empalado en aquella longitud, sujeto con firmeza los hombros y comenzó a auto penetrarse a su ritmo, haciendo que ambos gimieran de placer.

No faltaba mucho a ese ritmo todo terminaría pronto, para profundizar al penetración las manos trigueñas apretaron las caderas y aumentaron el ritmo

-HAAA!!!...ya casi Sasu…

-Naru… - Se besaron con desesperación mientras intentaban ahogar esos gritos de placer que seguramente deportarían a sus inquietos hijos.- Naru!!!- exclamó mientras arquera su espalda su semilla fue derramada entre los dos cuerpos.

-Sasu - gruño Naruto al sentirse presionado por las paredes de aquella cueva de placer, una penetración más y el orgasmo se convirtió en un liquido blanquecino que se derramo en el interior de su esposo.

La cresta de la ola los llego rompiéndose con violencia, sacudiendo sus cuerpos haciéndolos estremecer. Permanecieron abrazados, el moreno apoyo su frente en el hombro de su amado rubio, al notar los hilos de sangre en aquel lugar paso la lengua sobre la zona afectada.

-No te preocupes Gatito lindo

-Feliz San Valentín Naruto

-¿Así que este es mi regalo?...

-No te gusto?

-Si y me gustara mas cuando lo desenvuelva- gruño el Kitsune mientras comenzaba a bajar el zipper dejando expuesta la blanca piel de la espalda

-Eres un degenerado…- replico con picardía mientras ayudaba a sacar una de las mangas del traje, mientras sentía como su cuello era marcado. De repente todo se detuvo- Naru que pasa?

-Tu regalo- dijo y se retiro con premura

-¿No puede esperar? – gruño algo fastidiado por la falta de mimos. Se quito el resto del disfraz mientras lo observaba buscar algo.

-Solo es un minuto- comento el blondo mientras rebuscaba en su mochila - Aquí esta – de un salto se sentó en la cama y extendió una caja bien forrada – Feliz san Valentín Teme!

-Gracias- respondió mientras rompía el envoltorio con cierta ansiedad, solo Naruto sabia que el fascinaba recibir regalos y siempre que salía de misión le traía algo, pero no esperaba encontrar una caja tallada finamente.

-Ábrela rápido quiero saber si te gusta – apresuro el ansioso Usumaki.

Obedeciendo al pedido de su esposo, Uchiha abrió al cajita y observo con cierta ansiedad el interior, sus orbes negras detallaron con cuidado el extraño objeto,.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Que es?

-Si no lo sacas ¿como vas a saber Teme? - sin responder a la burla extrajo aquel delicado colgante, que se meció frente a el, la mano trigueña la atrapo – esto es especial

-¿Porque?

-Mira – presionado con suavidad el dije en forma de espiral se abrió.

-¿Un relicario?

-Hai- lo vio observar la foto del interior- No te gusta si quieres podemos cambiarla… - Antes que pudiera terminar de hablar fue callado por un beso- ósea que si te gusto.

-Miauuuu- los labios de su esposo para luego sonreír picadamente

-¿Gatito travieso aun quieres seguir jugando?...

_**.**_

Ya el sol estaba alto y el aun no había dormido nada, es que su esposo era muy demandante, mas cuando estaba tan feliz. No se iba a estar quejando de eso, Naruto sabia lo que el costaba a su teme expresar sus sentimientos. Lo observo luego de salir de bañarse, relajado y calmo, anda que ver al fogoso amante de la noche anterior. Decidió dejarlo descansar mientras se pudiera. Porque penas despertaran sus pequeños ni soñar en pegar un ojo.

Salio del cuarto cerrando al puerta con mucho cuidado, paso por al habitación de los niños y los vio dormidos como angelitos. Bien era mejor así podía meditar un rato antes de preparar el desayuno. Salio al jardín y se sentó en el césped, la meditación había ayudado a crear cierto vinculo con ese demonio en su interior. Eso ayudaba a controlarlo y controlarse. Abrió los ojos y ante el estaban aquellos ojos rojos que tan bien conocía.

-Hola mocoso- gruño el kyubi

-Bien y tu

-No tan bien como tu después de esa noche de lujuria ku ku ku – rió pervertidamente

-Sabes que no me gusta que hables de mis asuntos privados- regaño intentando controlarse

-Eres un crío malagradecido –refuto- quien fue que te dijo que simularas hablar dormido?

-…-

-Gracias a mis consejos pudiste ver al pequeño de los Uchihas vestido de gatito sexy ¿que más quieres?

-Tal ves un poco de discreción

-De eso una mierda yo estoy aquí encerrado comentar tus noches de lujuria son mi único entretenimiento

-Me revienta que hables así, si no cambias de tema me iré, además solo comentaste que seria divertido fingir que dormía lo del traje fue idea mía

-Chiquillo malagradecido ahora vete que los cachorros han despertado

-Nos vemos Zorro degenerado

-Mira quien habla…

Al abrir los ojos distinguió la carita curiosa de sus hijos a una distancia minima, sonriendo abrió sus brazos y ellos saltaron sobre el.

-Oto-san!!! –exclamaron

-¿como están peques?

-Bien!- respondió Kurai

-¿Sasu-haha aun duerme? –cuestiono Akari

-Si papi duerme ¿que tal si me ayudan a preparar el un rico desayuno de san Valentín?

-Siiiii!!!!!- ya corrían al interior de la casa

_**.**_

Sasuke pudo sintió las risas de sus hijos, de inmediato se incorporo, seguramente estaban haciendo algún desastre en alguna parte de la casa… de un salto salio de la cama y se percato del trajecito negro que estaba tirado en el piso, sonriendo ante los recuerdos de la noche anterior guardo su atuendo para luego irse a bañar.

Al salir envuelto en una yukata, de sobrio colores, encontró a sus tres amores sentados en la cama esperándolo.

-PAPI!!!!!!- Gritaron los pequeñines mientras estiraban los brazos.

-buenos días!

-buenos días Teme… descansaste

-Algo… -susurro mientras lo besaba la risita de sus hijos hizo que se separaran- y ustedes dos de que se ríen?

-Oto-san dijo que besito es rico- replicaron mientras sonreían.

-Akari-chan quiere uno

-Kuroi-chan también!!!

-Párese que tengo rivales – comento Naruto mientras besaba la mejilla de su esposo – su Papi es mío!!!- saco al lengua y salio corriendo.

-Noooooooo!

Sasuke observo como los pequeños salían tras su alocado padre, una sonrisa se instalo en su rostro, la fuente del desayuno estaba sobre la cama, pero sus amores no estaban, tomo al fuente y bajo la cocina apoyado en la abertura observo a su familia. Luego desvío su atención al relicario, lo abrió y en el pudo ver dos fotos, la de la derecha era de Naru y él, de niños, en el otro de sus hijos.

-papi ayúdanos!!- gritaron los pequeños

-No los salvarán par de truhanes!- gruño el rubio mayor corriendo a los niños.

-KYA! papi!!!

Sasuke camino hasta ellos, nunca sabia con que líos saldría su marido, pero aun así lo amaba, sino como se explicaba que el gran Sasuke Uchiha se convirtió en un gato manso y obediente?

Oxoxoxoxoxoxox

Nota del autor: KYA!!!!!! Lo termine…osea para ser un One short esta bastante largo, la idea tomo dimensiones propias, casi se trasforma en un fic XD, pero bueno esto era algo corto como una secuela de Murmullos. Como verán no fui mala con ese Teme, solo algo molesta XD. Bien espero sus comentarios como siempre

Feliz Dai de la amistad y el amor!!!!


End file.
